Arabia
Arabia 'to kraj ludzi położony na południe od Starego Świata, na zachód od Nehekhary i na północny-zachód od tropikalnych lasów Południowych Ziem. Jest to sucha, gorąca kraina, gdzie woda występuje rzadko i niewiele jest obszarów żyznej ziemi. Większość terenu pokrywa pustynia lub sawanny, wymagające bardzo starannego nawadniania, by można z nich było zebrać jakiekolwiek plony. Opis Na południe od Tilei, za burzliwymi wodami Czarnej Zatoki, leży królestwo Arabii. To tam dekadenccy kalifowie i sułtani rządzą miastami z białego kamienia. Pod ich władaniem znajdują się rozległe pustynie, oazy, które błyszczą niczym klejnoty, oraz góry zamieszkane przez zaciekłych wojowników z nomadycznych plemion. Niektóre miasta tworzą między sobą luźne sojusze, lecz w rzeczywistości wszystkie stanowią osobne państwa z własnymi władcami, zwyczajami i tradycjami. Sułtan Całej Arabii twierdzi, że sprawuje władzę nad całym półwyspem. Prawda jest jednak zupełnie inna. Nie jest on w stanie zapanować ani nad wolnymi nadbrzeżnymi miastami, ani nad plemionami, wędrującymi po Wielkiej Pustyni. Arabia nie jest zjednoczona pod przywództwem jednego władcy. Szejkowie i emirowie nieustannie walczą między sobą o ziemię. Nierzadko zdarza się, że za złoto wynajmują całe plemiona, by walczyły za ich sprawę. Szejkowie, sułtani i emirowie miast, takich jak Copher, Lashiek czy Martek, żyją w niewyobrażalnym luksusie. Usługują im setki niewolników gotowych na spełnienie każdego ich kaprysu. Haremy władców wypełnione są zmysłowymi pięknościami z całego świata, a zawartość ich skarbców ukazuje całe bogactwo i splendor rządzonej przez nich krainy. Niektórzy są okrutnymi despotami, którzy bez wahania poślą na ścięcie człowieka za nawet najmniejsze przestępstwo. Inni są wspaniałymi przywódcami, patronami sztuki oraz nauki. Arabowie zdają sobie sprawę z istnienia broni palnej, jednak dogmaty religijne hamują ich rozwój kulturowy oraz technologiczny. Wszyscy wierzą w jednego boga, który objawia się na świecie poprzez swoich proroków. Oprócz tego, Arabów łączy wspólny język - arabski. Wszyscy Arabowie mówią w języku arabskim. Większość kupców zna także staroświatowy, z którym radzi sobie dość dobrze. Mieszkańcy Arabii są zwykle niscy i śniadzi. Mają haczykowate nosy, a także ciemne włosy i oczy. Niektóre arabskie królestwa - zwane kalifatami - leżą na granicy z Południowymi Ziemiami. Tam ludzie mają czarną skórę, lecz ich tradycje są wciąż w pełni arabskie. Najsilniejsi wojownicy pochodzą z wędrownych plemion pustyni. Obawiają się ich kupcy, którzy prowadzą karawany, gdyż najważniejsze szlaki handlowe prowadzą właśnie przez pustnię. Najsłynniejszymi wojownikami Arabii są Derwisze, religijni fanatycy, którzy są gotowi w każdej chwili zginąć za swojego boga. Oprócz nich, pewną sławę zyskali także Eunochowie, mężczyźni od dziecka szkoleni na strażników pałaców i haremów. Niewiele wiadomo o społeczeństwie Arabii. Z relacji nielicznych kupców i odkrywców, którzy dotarli do Imperium i innych królestw Starego Świata, można wywnioskować, że handel pełni tam niezwykle ważną funkcję. Arabowie ustanowili najważniejsze szlaki handlowe, dzięki którym mają dostęp do jadeitu i egzotycznych przypraw, pochodzących z krain Dalekiego Wschodu, takich jak Kataj i Indu. Handlują także z barbarzyńcami z Norski, co pozwoliło im utworzyć w mieście Copher największy istniejący targ niewolników. Wielu z tych rzeczy nie udało by się im osiągnąć, gdyby nie ich niezrównana umiejętność nawigowania po morzach. Bogactwo Arabii sprawiło, że jej mieszkańcy mogli zacząć zajmować się rzeczami, takimi jak sztuka, poezja, alchemia, medycyna i architektura. To właśnie stąd pochodzą najznakomitsi poeci, czarodzieje, lekarze i architekci. Mówi się, że czarodzieje z Arabii potrafią zamykać Dżiny w butelkach, tak by po otwarciu wróciły one do swoich normalnych rozmiarów i spełniły życzenie swojego pana. Krążą także pogłoski, że tamtejsi użytkownicy magii podróżują na latających dywanach. Nekromancja jest tam ponad wszystko zakazana. Aby opanować jej tajniki, należy poszukać jakiegoś doświadczonego nekromanty i zostać jego uczniem, lub odnaleźć jedną z zakazanych ksiąg, na przykład ''Księgę Umarłych napisaną przez szalonego księcia Abdula ben Raschida. Człowiek ten wyruszył na wschód i dotarł do Ziem Umarłych. Doświadczył tam okropnych rzeczy, które doprowadziły go do szaleństwa. Następnie spisał to, co zobaczył, w swoim bluźnierczym dziele. Abdul nie dożył do momentu, w którym jego księga ujrzała światło dzienne i wzbudziła powszechną odrazę. Nie ujrzał także ogromnego stosu, na którym kalif Ka-Sabara spalił wszystkie kopie, jakie udało mu się znaleźć. Niestety, wiadomo, że kilka egzemplarzy Księgi Umarłych przetrwało. Miasta Większość miast-państw Arabii znajduje się na zachodnim wybrzeżu kontynentu. Jest tak dlatego, że całą resztę krainy zajmuje Wielka Pustynia Arabii zdominowana przez dzikie, wędrowne plemiona. Za pustynią znajduje się miasto Bel Alaik, które leży bliżej Ziem Umarłych niż jakakolwiek inna ludzka osada. '''Zamieszkane: *'Al-Haikk '(lub też El-Haikk) - miasto złodziei, a także największy port w Arabii. *'Copher' - najbardziej niezależne miasto Arabii. Słynie głównie z handlu przyprawami. Jest domem dla licznych uczonych i czarodziejów, a także niesławnych piratów z Copher. *'El-Kalabad' - miasto położone w Zatoce Medes, na południe od właściwej Arabii. * [[Martek|'Martek']]' - '''miasto bogate w surowce mineralne, do których ma szeroki dostęp, dzięki pobliskim górom Atalan. Zbudowano je wokół jeziora Fazoth-Ar, w którym podobno mieszkają krwiożercze stwory. * [[Lashiek|'Lashiek']]' '- dom sułtana i jego potężnej floty. Jest to także jeden z większych ośrodków handlu niewolnikami. * '''Pałac czarodzieja-kalifa '- znajduje się na południowym krańcu Arabii. * Sudenberg '''- nie jest to miasto arabskie, a kolonia Imperium założona podczas wypraw krzyżowych. Znajduje się w Zatoce Medes, co czyni z niej bardzo ważny punkt handlowy. '''Opuszczone: * Bel-Aliad '- w czasach swej świetności należało do Nehekhary i było znane jako ''miasto przypraw. Podczas wojny z Nagashem zostało zmienione w ruinę i opuszczone. Później stało się stolicą dumnej cywilizacji Arabii, lecz zostało ponownie zniszczone, tym razem przez nieumarłych dowodzonych przez Arkhana Czarnego. Miało to miejsce w 1149 roku KI. Mówi się, że w ruinach ukryte są bezcenne skarby. Niestety, niewielu wraca, by potwierdzić te informacje. * 'Elfie ruiny '- na południowym krańcu Arabii znajdują się ruiny wielkiego nadmorskiego miasta, które kiedyś było elfią kolonią. Zostało porzucone w -1500 roku KI. * 'Antoch '- dawniej znane jako Miasto Krzyżowców. Zostało założone na północnym wybrzeżu Zatoki Medes przez bretońskich rycerzy w czasie krucjat. W 2500 roku KI zniszczyli je jaszczuroludzie, którzy chcieli odzyskać artefakt skradziony około siedemset lat temu przez Pierra d'Antocha. Historia Wczesne dzieje Arabii nie są zbyt dobrze znane uczonym ze Starego Świata. Wiadomo jedynie, że Arabowie byli wielokrotnie najeżdżani przez Królów Grobowców z Ziem Umarłych po zniszczeniu cywilizacji Khemri przez pierwszego nekromantę, Nagasha. W 1149 roku KI Arkhan Czarny wraz ze swoją nieumarłą armią zniszczył arabską stolicę, Bel-Aliad, rozpoczynając Wojnę Śmierci. Ten trwający ponad tysiąc lat konflikt zmienił potężne i bogate imperium Arabii w kilka słabych miast na wybrzeżu i niewiele więcej nomadycznych plemion przemierzających Wielką Pustynię. Wojna zakończyła się dopiero, gdy Nagash rozkazał Arkhanowi wrócić z powrotem do Ziem Umarłych. W 1150 roku KI słynny badacz z Arabii, Ibn Jellaba, odnalazł miasto jaszczuroludzi — Zlatlan. Został tam przyjaźnie przyjęty (ponieważ Slannowie przepowiedzieli jego przybycie) i natychmiast rozpoczął rozmowy handlowe. Za perły i przyprawy z Arabii jaszczuroludzie zapłacili mu złotem, którego mieli w nadmiarze i które uważali za bezwartościowy materiał. Ibn Jellaba wrócił do domu bogaty. Był pierwszym człowiekiem, który nawiązał handel z jaszczuroludźmi. W około 1430 roku KI potężny arabski czarodziej, Jaffar, zjednoczył kilka plemion pustyni. Następnie rozszerzył swoje małe imperium, zdobywając Al-Haikkk, Copher, Martek i Lashiek. Legendy mówią, że potrafił przyzywać demony i rozmawiać z duchami. Jaffar szybko ogłosił siebie Sułtanem Całej Arabii. Następnie nawiązał potajemny sojusz ze skavenami, które szpiegowały i zabijały jego wrogów w zamian za dostawy spaczenia. W 1448 roku KI podstępni szczuroludzie przekonali go, że królestwa Estalii zamierzają zaatakować Arabię. Oszukany sułtan zebrał ogromną armię i przygotował swoją flotę na wojnę. W odpowiedzi na ten atak, rycerze z Bretonii i Imperium pomogli Estalii bronić się przed najeźdzcami. Ostatecznie, wojna przeniosła się ze Starego Świata do Arabii, dając początek pierwszej krucjacie. Zjednoczone siły wojowników z Imperium i Bretonii doprowadziły do pokonania sułtana. W tym czasie powstało wiele zakonów rycerskich, takich jak Rycerze Płonącego Słońca oraz Rycerze Magritty. Około 1500 roku KI, sułtan Daryus-e Qabir rozpoczął serię wojen religijnych przeciwko Staremu Światu. Nie osiągnął jednak żadnych znaczących sukcesów. Opowieści z tego okresu mają zwykle na celu wyśmianie mieszkańców Arabii. Mimo to, handel między dwoma kontynentami wciąż kwitnie. Bestie i zwierząta * 'Olbrzymy '- kilka ich plemion przetrwało w Górach Atalan. * 'Mumie '- przodkowie dzisiejszych Arabów praktykowali rytuały tworzenia mumii. Obecnie można je spotkać jedynie jako strażników pradawnych grobowców. * '''Lwy * Ogromne wilki '(wymierający gatunek) * '''Smoki '￼- w Arabii żyją jedni z ostatnich przedstawicieli tej niegdyś potężnej rasy. Wojsko thumb|230px|Arabskie wojska.Arabscy władcy są bardzo dumni ze swoich żołnierzy, a zwłaszcza z kawalerii. Dzięki temu, nie żałują pieniędzy na ich wyposażenie ani utrzymanie. Powszechnie uważa się, że konie z Arabii są spokrewnione z elfimi wierzchowcami, sprowadzonymi na ten kontynent setki lat temu. Są to lojalne i szybkie stworzenia, które bardzo się ceni. Najlepsi żołnierze z Arabii używają sprzętu najlepszej jakości — stalowych pancerzy, ostrych bułatów, błyszczących hełmów i jedwabnych szat. Zwykle służą swojemu władcy jako ochroniarze, gdy ten opuszcza swój wspaniały pałac. Lojalność tych żołnierzy jest legendarna. Za swoją pracę, są oni nagradzani bogactwami, sławą i tytułami. Zwykli wojownicy z piechoty muszą używać o wiele gorszego sprzętu; prostych włóczni i łuków z żelaznymi okuciami. Oprócz tych regularnych oddziałów, istnieją także zaciekli wojownicy z plemion pustyni, w tym słynni jeźdźcy wielbłądów. Jednostki *Włócznicy *Łucznicy *Strażnicy *Jeźdźcy Pustyni *Jeźdźcy wielbłądów *Latające dywany *Słonie *Magowie *Dowódcy *'''Derwisze *'Eunuchowie' Znane postacie *Al Muktar *Fatandira *Złoty Mag *Odo d'Outremer i Suliman Sareceński *Sułtan Jaffar Za kulisami *Arabia jest inspirowana europejskimi wyobrażeniami o średniowiecznym świecie Islamu. Zawarto w niej także motywy z baśni Bliskiego Wschodu. We wczesnych edycjach Warhammera bóg, którego wyznają Arabowie, był nawet nazywany Allahem. Źródła *Warhammer Armie: Bretonnia *Warhammer Armie: Dogs of War *Warhammer FRP - 1. edycja *Warhammer FRP - Księga Zasad *Warhammer FRP - Shades of the Empire *Warhammer FRP - Dziedzictwo Sigmara *Warhammer FRP - Rycerze Graala *Warhammer FRP - Dzieci Rogatego Szczura *Warhammer FRP - Księga Spaczenia *Warmaster: Trial Aries *Warmaster: Armie *Warhammer Armie: Tomb Kings *Warhammer Armie: Lizardmen *Rulebook - Battle Bestiary *Blood on the Reik *Warhammer: Siege *White Dwarf 207 *White Dwarf 234 Kategoria:Arabia